


take a leap, don't hold back

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Time, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Lookat you,” Shisui says admiringly, rocking back on his heels and surveying his prize.





	take a leap, don't hold back

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to _if you can find that leap of faith_ , but entirely plotless.

“ _Look_ at you,” Shisui says admiringly, rocking back on his heels and surveying his prize.

Utakata groans, head falling back against the pillows. His thighs are shaking, and Shisui can see his muscles fluttering around the dildo filling him. “Or,” he rasps, almost petulant, “you could do something _besides_ looking.”

Shisui laughs, stroking his tense stomach, then sliding his hand down to carefully shift the toy. Even that small movement makes Utakata shout, jerking against the cord tying his hands to the headboard. Easy enough to break for any shinobi, let alone a jinchuuriki, but he looks gorgeous like this, flushed and panting and _wrecked_.

There’s no question that Shisui is the luckiest man alive to have _Utakata_ as his husband. Shisui is convinced of that, even if the ink still hasn’t dried on their marriage certificate.

“I think you’re ready for the next one,” he says cheerfully, and Utakata whimpers as he turns the dildo gently, then starts sliding it out.

“No,” Utakata gasps, trying to get his long legs around Shisui. “No, no, please, don’t take it out—”

Shisui strokes his cock, watches him shudder and jerk with hungry eyes, and trades out the slicked dildo for one size up. “Last one,” he soothes, pouring more lube over the toy and pressing several extra fingerfuls into his new husband, only partly to listen to him cry out as him muscles clench and flutter. “Then you get me.”

“I—I want you _now_ ,” Utakata breathes, and amber eyes slit open, fix on Shisui with a sharp, threatening stare that sends shockwaves of arousal coursing down his spine. That bright gaze slides down, settles on Shisui's rock-hard cock, and he wets his lips. “Please?”

 _Fuck_. That voice is not fair, and neither is that _face_. Shisui adores pretty people in general, but Utakata is the prettiest he’s ever seen.

“You're not ready,” he says, trying to convince himself. “I don’t—it’s your first time, it’s easy to get hurt like this, and this is our _wedding night_.”

Utakata rolls his eyes, then rolls onto his side. A bare tug snaps the ropes like rice paper, and Shisui swallows hard. That is just— _way_ sexier than it has any right to be, and Utakata is coming closer, grabbing his wrist and dragging him in. hooking an arm around Shisui's neck, Utakata rises up on his knees, guides Shisui's fingers down behind him and right to his hole.

“I'm so _wet_ ,” he says, and presses his cheek to Shisui's chest, tipping his head up to kiss his jaw. “Please, I don’t just want to have toys inside me tonight.”

Shisui is going to die before they ever make it to the honeymoon, never mind Konoha. Groaning, he topples Utakata back to the mattress and kisses the sly, triumphant smirk right off of his stupidly pretty face.


End file.
